The Fairy Grojparents (A Fairly OddParents Parody)
by corneyforever
Summary: Corey Riffin is an average 13-year old boy who always has to deal with the torture brought upon by his evil older sister/babysitter. Luckily, with the help of his two magic fairies, he may just turn things around.
1. Chapter 1 The Fairy Grojparents

**So this will be my first fanfiction on here and I'm very excited to share it with you all. There's a bit of back story to how I made this. First and foremost, when I was younger The Fairly Oddparents was my favorite show. My current favorite show is Grojband so one day I decided to look at the similarities between it and FOP and then I started writing this. The first chapter is basically the very first episode of FOP (the original from Oh Yeah! Cartoons) written in fanfiction form with Grojband characters. The chapters later on will only be based on the cartoons from Oh Yeah! Cartoons. However, if this fanfic is well-liked, I will start writing episodes for Season 1 and upload those into a fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband, The Fairly OddParents or any characters used to make this parody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Fairy Grojparents**

It was an average night in Peaceville and everything was quiet. Every house was calm and people all around the neighborhood were spending time together as a family. Parents were tucking in their children while reading them bedtime stories and reassuring them that there were no monsters under the bed. That was how it was in Peaceville. Families stuck together and loved each other. However, one family was not always like this because that night, the Riffins' residence was about to go on a wild ride.

Mr. and Mrs. Riffin were just about ready to go out to see an adult movie that night and had to leave their two children at home. Their son, Corey Riffin was uncertain of his parents leaving at night because every time they did, they would always leave him in the care of his older sister, Trina. His parents always knew Trina to be an angel but Corey knew the truth. Whenever Trina was left alone with him, she showed her true evil nature. But for some reason, his parents have yet to find about it. Trina and Corey were currently standing by the door with their parents.

"Thanks for babysitting your brother tonight Trina." Mr. Riffin said. "Corey just loves you to bits. Don't you Corey?"

Corey opened his mouth to say something but Trina interrupted him.

"No problem Daddy! I just love my little brother Corey! We're, like so going to have fun!"

Trina picked up Corey and squeezed him into a hug.

"Right Corey?"

Corey gained a complexion that was as blue as his own hair. He gasped.

"Oxygen…darkness…"

Mr. and Mrs. Riffin stepped out of the house heading for their car. Trina waved goodbye still holding onto Corey.

"Have fun at the movies! Bye!" Trina called out. As soon as her parents were out of sight, Trina frowned grumpily shutting the door. She dropped Corey on the ground.

"All right squirt! Three things!" she counted on her fingers. "One, stay out of my way. Two, go to bed early. Three, do the dishes."

Corey stood up from his fall.

"Mom told you to do em!"

"Oh yeah. Well, we wouldn't want her to find this…magazine would ya?!"

At her last three words, Trina had pulled out a Chix magazine.

"That's not mine!" Corey cried. "Mom will never believe you!"

Trina giggled. "Oh, I totes wouldn't say that. It works great with the other kids I baby-sit!"

She walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Just ask one of my clients!" Trina held up the phone so Corey could listen and a scream could be heard on the other end. Corey had given in.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it…" Corey slumped.

Trina laid on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Like totes excellent!" she said switching on the TV. "And as your reward, how about I like, order pizza for us?"

Corey headed into the kitchen.

"Okay, but no anchovies!"

A few hours later, Trina was still sitting on the couch watching TV eating pizza. Corey came back into the living room finally finished with the dishes. He was exhausted and hungry. At least now he could finally eat. But when the teenaged boy walked up to where Trina was sitting, he saw the empty pizza box.

"Hey! You ate all the pizza!"

Trina swallowed finishing her last slice.

"Like, relax runt. I totally saved you a piece."

Trina showed Corey the final slice that was covered in anchovies. Corey let out a terrified shriek and fainted.

Later, Corey was lying in bed still shocked into unconsciousness. The next thing he knew, he was covered with cold water. He sputtered and coughed as he sat up. A shadow appeared over him.

"Good. You're awake and junk."

Corey looked up and saw his sister holding an empty bucket.

"We wouldn't want you to miss your bedtime!" Trina smiled brightly.

"But I'm not tired!" Corey complained.

"Oh well! We could watch your favorite television show." Trina suggested as stars appeared in her eyes. "The World of Lip Gloss! It's on the Makeup channel."

Corey was not amused.

"That's your favorite show."

"Oh…so it is." Trina smiled and let out an evil laugh as she left the room. Corey got up from his bed and walked toward the door.

"Very funny!" he shouted slamming the door shut.

Corey looked up at his top shelf, quickly reaching for the magic nine ball. He took it to his bed and sat down.

"Oh Magic 9 Ball." he said. "When will my parents get back from the movies?"

Corey gave the ball a good shake then looked inside of it for his answer.

"Titanic?! Director's cut?! They'll be there all night!"

Corey was filled with rage knowing that he'd have to put up with his sister for a whole night. He stood up on his bed.

"Man, that's dumb!"

And with that, Corey threw the fortune-telling toy against the wall.

But instead of smashing into a thousand pieces, the ball landed on the ground safely. Afterwards, it broke in half releasing a strange magical tornado. Suddenly, there was a flash and Corey was surprised to see two figures appearing in front of him. One was a short skinny kid with black hair and glasses while the other was taller and fat also with black hair and a red sweatband on his head. The two of them both had wings and carried strange objects with stars on top.

"Hey Corey!" they shouted simultaneously.

The two floated up to Corey who was terribly confused.

"I'm Kin!" the short one said.

"I'm Kon!" the fat one said.

"And we're…" the two of them floated backwards and suddenly a giant logo appeared behind them along with two spotlights.

"…Your Fairy Grojparents!"

"What do you think Corey?" the fairy known as Kin asked.

Corey stood blank for a few seconds.

"I think I'm calling the cops." he said.

Corey ran toward his bedroom door.

"Hold it dude!"

As if by magic, a railroad crossing gate appeared in front of the door, stopping Corey in his tracks.

"You can't tell anyone about us." Kin explained.

"If you do, we'll just go away forever!" Kon added in a sing-song voice.

"Why?"

"Well, that's what the rule book says!" Kin waved the object in his hand and suddenly, _poof!_ A book with the words "Da Rules" appeared over Corey's head and landed on top of him.

"Oops!" Kin gasped. "Sorry!"

"There's lots of rules Corey!" Kon said floating next to Kin.

Corey lifted the heavy book off of his body. He was still confused and very dazed from the book's blow to his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We wanna help you!" Kon exclaimed getting in the blue-haired boy's face. "We're magic…ooh! Magic…ooh!"

Kon demonstrated by opening his hands and releasing sparkles. Kin dove in front of him.

"We grant wishes!" he let out a nerdy laugh.

The two fairies were about to ask Corey for his first wish, when Trina stormed into the bedroom.

"Like, what's going on in here?!"

Corey was sitting on his bed when Trina entered and Kin and Kon had disappeared before she could see them.

"Nothing!" Corey said quickly.

Trina glanced at Corey's nightstand. There was now a bowl with two goldfish inside of it. She didn't seem to notice that one was wearing a sweatband and the other a pair of glasses.

"What's with the fish?" she asked.

"Uh…those are my grojfish. Goldfish!" Corey quickly corrected himself.

Trina looked at the bowl closer.

"Fish are littered with germs and junk. I wouldn't want you getting sick! Maybe I should flush em!"

"No!" Corey yelled out.

Kon looked toward his twin brother and whispered to him.

"Should we do something?"

"Well, he's got to wish for it first!" Kin replied.

"Ooh, I hate that rule!" Kon complained.

Kin nodded. "I'm calling a union meeting."

"I want these disgusting creatures out of here!" Trina ordered. "Or it's totally toilet time for the two of them!"

With that, the pink-haired teenager stormed out of the room slamming the door. Once Trina was out of sight, Kin and Kon popped out of the fish bowl and turned back to normal.

"Sweet girl." Kin remarked sarcastically.

"I love her fangs." Kon commented.

Corey smiled. At first, he was weirded out by these so-called "fairies" but now he saw that having them around was a golden opportunity.

"You grant wishes huh?" he asked them.

"Sure do!" Kon said.

"And we love clients with creative imaginations!" Kin threw up his arms accidentally hitting Kon.

"Then I wish for one thing." Corey smiled evilly. "Gelatin."

Trina meanwhile, was settling down for a nice hot bath. As she stepped into the warm water, she let out a sigh of relief closing her eyes. She was enjoying herself until she heard a pop sound. The pink-haired teenager stood up and saw that the entire bath had turned into orange gelatin. She screamed in horror.

Kon floated towards Kin.

"You always were great with dessert!"

The two of them laughed at Kon's joke.

"Whipped cream!" Corey shouted.

A blast of whipped cream shot out of the shower faucet and onto Trina's face.

"Cherry!"

Trina stepped out of the bathtub with the gelatin still on her body trying to leave but then a giant cherry fell on top of her. Corey, Kin, and Kon were watching from the bathroom door the whole time.

"That's great!" Corey complimented his fairies. "Can you make her into a giant chocolate shake?"

"Ooh!" Kon cried excitedly. He looked toward Kin.

"Can I dude?"

Kin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course best bro."

Kon waved his wand toward Trina transforming her but something was wrong. Instead of a delicious ice cream beverage, Trina was a hideous brown reptile. She hissed and looked over at Corey who was screaming and running for his life. Kin glared at his brother.

"He said chocolate shake! Not chocolate snake!"

Kon looked at his wand.

"I gotta get this thing fixed!"

Trina jumped through the wall of the bathroom and started chasing Corey through the halls. Kin and Kon followed behind.

"Corey!" Kin called. "Wish for something!"

"I wish she was a fly!" Corey screamed.

The twins waved their wands and Corey's wish was granted. Trina gasped at her new form.

"Thank you!" Corey said as a flyswatter appeared in his hand.

Trina flew away at the sight of the swatter and it was Corey's turn to chase her. Trina managed to escape Corey after flying into the kitchen and landing on the fridge. The teenage fly gasped and panted in fear.

Corey stuck his head through the door to the kitchen.

"Frostbite!"

The freezer door opened and Kin and Kon popped out as angry polar bears. Trina screamed when she saw them and flew away.

"Anything else Corey?" Kon asked.

Corey gave them both a piece of paper.

"Here's a wish list."

"Ooh…" the fairy twins gazed at the sight of so many genius wishes.

Meanwhile Trina (who was now back to normal) was running for her life down the halls of the Riffin household.

"Like, you can't do this to me! I'm the babysitter!"

As if on cue, Trina was crushed by something soft but heavy. She looked up to see a giant baby with glasses and a rattle was sitting on her.

"Goo, goo!" Kin wailed shaking his rattle.

Kon flew up to Trina wearing a pair of disguise glasses.

"That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter!" he joked.

"HELP!" Trina shrieked.

"Sorry! The secret word was pie!" Kon threw a pie in the girl's face.

Trina screamed, running away from the two. When she thought she was far away enough, she screeched to a halt, only to find that the floor she was standing on was incredibly stretchy. She looked up at the ceiling and shrieked when she saw bones. The next thing Trina knew, she was spat out of the mouth of a whale wearing a sweatband.

"Sorry! Is it my breath?"

Trina started swimming away from Kon's whale form but stopped when she turned into an astronaut and found herself in space. Suddenly, lasers came out of nowhere and headed toward Trina.

"Yipes!" Trina dodged the lasers and looked up where two spaceships were flying toward her.

"The force is strong with this one!" Kin said from his spaceship.

"I am your father!" Kon said excitedly. "I always wanted to say that!"

The two of them continued to fire lasers at the pink-haired teenager. Trina yelped in pain and fear and quickly dove into a crater. Kin and Kon flew their spaceships right past her.

Trina looked up and decided to check to see if it was safe. As soon as she stuck her head out, she knew she had made a mistake. Next to her was Kin dressed as a ringmaster who was lighting the cannon that she was inside.

Trina was shot out of the cannon and the next thing she knew, she landed on a set of train tracks tied up. Corey was next to her in a sinister outfit wearing a fake moustache.

"Well Trina," he started. "Any last words?"

Trina looked ahead of her and saw Kon disguised as a train heading right for her. Kin, who was disguised as a conductor, blew the whistle on Kon.

"Woo-woo baby! Woo-woo!"

"Well?" Corey looked toward his sister who was absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Trina yelped. "Stop! I'll like totes do anything! Anything!"

Trina shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable but instead she heard a voice that sounded a lot like her father's.

"Trina? Trina honey?"

Trina opened her eyes and found that she was back in her living room on the couch. Her father had woken her up.

"Looks like you were having a bad dream sweetie. Maybe too much pizza?"

"Why don't you go up to bed now?" her mother suggested.

Trina looked down very confused.

"Sure…uh…"

"Oh Trina!" Corey called entering the room carrying a basket full of dirty clothes.

"Remember you promised to hand-wash all my laundry? After all Mom, she did such a great job on the dishes!"

Mrs. Riffin patted her son's head.

"Of course dear."

Trina was astounded.

"Laundry?! Why you little-uh…" The girl looked over at the side table and saw two familiar looking goldfish smiling at her. She quickly changed her tone.

"Laundry! Like, sure! I'll totes do your laundry!" Corey handed his sister his clothes. Trina looked down at him still smiling.

"I don't know what's going on around here…" she glared at her brother. "But I'm so gonna find out!"

Trina left the room and Corey waved to her.

"Thanks sis!" he ran up to his mom and hugged her.

"Hey Mom, Trina's the best sister ever! Can she baby-sit all the time?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Riffin said.

Kin and Kon watched the whole scene from their fishbowl.

"Looks like we'll be here a while!" Kon said to his brother.

Kin smiled. "Well, at least we'll be clean!"

The two of them laughed as they chased each other into the castle inside their fish bowl. Corey's magical adventures were only beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> **Corey-Nation (aka Too Many Coreys!)**

**So I can probably guess what you're thinking: WHERE THE HECK IS LANEY IN THIS?! Don't worry, don't think I wouldn't forget about my favorite red-head. It just took me a while to figure out a good role for her since she's such a complex character. Needless to say, Laney will be appearing in a future chapter. Just be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2 Corey-Nation

**Wow! I was not expecting to get reviews this fast! I'm glad you all are enjoying this! As a reward, here is Chapter 2, which is based on the second cartoon from OYC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Corey-Nation (aka Too Many Coreys!)**

Corey burst through the door of his room in excitement. The day had finally come and he was ready for it.

"Woohoo! It's the weekend!" he cheered. The boy ran toward the hall closet and started rummaging around.

"No school! No chores!" he cried. Corey came out of the closet carrying a bunch of fun items.

"Hey Mom! Dad! You guys ready to have some fun?"

Mr. and Mrs. Riffin walked in wearing sports uniforms.

"We sure are son!" Mr. Riffin said. "Remember, today's the day of the big…"

Before finishing, Mr. Riffin placed a toilet plunger on his son's head.

"…Plunger Festival!"

Corey was speechless.

"…Mom? Dad? If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here and retain my dignity."

"Hmm…dignity…" Mr. Riffin stood still in thought. "I have no idea what that means!"

He shrugged.

"Oh well! You'll still need a babysitter! And luckily, we have one in the family!"

Mr. Riffin headed for the stairs and started calling for his daughter.

"Trina? Honey? Could you look after your brother for us?"

As soon as Mr. Riffin had finished his sentence, Trina had already zoomed down the stairs.

"Sure Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! There you are sweetie! Thanks for coming down so quickly!"

Trina smiled.

"No trouble at all! I just adore my little brother!" Trina picked up Corey by the plunger handle on his head.

"And like, since it's Saturday, and we're family and all, I know you'll be more than happy to pay me triple in my allowance! The extra money will help me like, heal from my injury!"

Corey was suspicious.

"What injury?"

Trina stammered.

"Oh, like…um I…"

She dropped her brother on the ground and clung to her back.

"I totally hurt my back yesterday…rescuing that group of…school kids from that burning bus. But like, don't worry! I'll be ack!"

The girl held her back and pretended to be in pain.

"…Okay…"

Mrs. Riffin looked at her daughter in sympathy not suspecting a thing.

"Well, if you're not feeling well honey, I'm sure Corey will be happy to take care of you. Won't you Corey?"

Corey had a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe his parents had fallen for Trina's act! The Riffins ran out of the house and to their car.

"Bye kids! Have fun!" they called as they left.

Corey ran to the door trying to catch up to his parents.

"Wait! Wait! I can't take care of-"

But it was too late. Corey's parents had already driven off. Corey looked behind him and screamed. His sister looked just like the devil and had a wall of fire behind her. He shook his head and she returned to normal.

"Like, don't be nervous Corey!" Trina reassured her brother as a halo appeared over her head. "I won't require much care!"

Later, Trina was laid out on the couch being fanned by two working feathers. The teenaged girl sighed in relaxation.

"Oh Corey!" she called.

Corey came into the room sweating and panting while carrying a bowl of fruit for his "injured" sister.

Trina took the fruit without batting an eye.

"Ah! Totes excellent! All this eating will totally speed my healing!" she giggled.

"Anything else?" Corey grumbled.

"Yes! I crave amusement!"

Trina slammed a jester's hat on top of Corey and gestured him to dance for her. Corey frowned and started dancing.

"Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Okay! I've had it!" Corey stormed out of the living room.

"Aw, poor little runt!" Trina said in a fake sad voice. "I totally hope I'm not over-working him and junk! Oh wait! Yes I do!"

And the pink-haired girl let out an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, upstairs Corey's magical Fairy Grojparents, Kin and Kon were playing cards in their fishbowl.

"Hmm…let's see here…" Kin thought out loud. "Kon, do you have any threes?"

Kon looked at his cards and smiled.

"No Kin! Go…me!"

The twin goldfish laughed hysterically. Then the door burst open and the two of them saw Corey come in wearing a funny-looking hat. Corey slumped down on his bed looking angry.

Kin and Kon popped out of their bowl changing into their fairy form. They floated over to Corey examining his jester hat.

"Ew, what's with the headgear Core?" Kin asked holding one of the bells on the hat.

Kon floated over and grabbed one as well.

"Yeah, did you lose a bet?"

"No. Mom and Dad told me to take care of my sister." Corey explained. "Now she's got me waiting on her hand and foot! But, I'm just one teen! I can't do it all!"

Corey beamed and stood on his bed.

"Hey, that's it! I'll be more than one teen!" He looked toward his Grojparents.

"Okay you guys! I wish there were more of me!"

"No problemo!" Kin said. "How many would you like?"

"A ton!" Corey cried.

Kon waved his wand and "Da Rules" appeared in front of him. He flipped to a page and read.

"The rule book says a ton is 2000 pounds!"

Kin waved his wand and gained a typewriter.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked Corey.

"121 pounds!" Corey said throwing off the jester hat. "All muscle!"

Kin entered the data into the typewriter adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm…121 divided into 2000...carry the six…"

Kon ripped off the results.

"Gives us a grand total of 16 and a half Coreys!"

The twins waved their wands together and _poof!_ the room was now filled with a ton of Corey clones.

Corey lined them up in a row and started to walk in front of them.

"All right men! Your mission is to clean up this house and take care of the dragon lady! Any questions?"

When Corey reached the end of the line, he stopped when he saw the last clone. It was significantly shorter than the others. The clone presented himself and Corey guessed that it must have been "the half". He chose to ignore this and looked back toward the other clones.

"March!" he shouted.

The clones marched out of the door single file.

"Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike!" they chanted.

The half clone followed behind.

"Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike!" he shouted behind them.

After the half clone had left, Corey shut the door and smiled. His work had been done for the day.

Trina was still downstairs on the couch finally finished eating. Next to her was a giant stack of dirty dishes which she really didn't feel like cleaning. Good thing she had a slave to do it for her.

"Oh Corey!" she called out. "There's a filthy stack of disgusting dishes that need washing!"

One of Corey's clones came in wearing gloves.

"Coming O ruler of the universe." he remarked sarcastically taking the dishes and heading for the kitchen.

"Danke!" Trina smiled. "And bring me some ice cream! I feel faint…"

The teenage girl laid back and smiled. She loved being older and in charge. Suddenly, the selfish pink-haired girl was sprayed down with water. She coughed and sputtered.

"What the-?" she looked out the window behind her and saw what she thought was Corey watering the grass. She ran outside to meet him.

"Hey shrimp!" Trina scolded getting in her 'brother's' face. "I told ya I wanted ice cream!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" 'Corey' dropped the hose and walked away. Trina was satisfied that her brother was doing her bidding. But then, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Corey holding a bowl of ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream Mean-a! Er, Trina!"

Trina stammered.

"But-but-how did you…never mind!" Trina took the bowl of ice cream and pointed back to the house.

"Just like, finish the laundry!"

'Corey' went back inside the house but soon another Corey came up to Trina holding a bowl of ice cream.

"Here! Happy now?"

Trina gasped.

"But you just left! You can't be here!"

"Well, I'm obviously here. Looks like you're a lot sicker than you thought. You'd better lie down."

Trina tossed the bowl of ice cream (which landed on the Corey clone's head) and dizzily walked back to the house.

"Yeah, sick…lie down…" The teenager reentered the house and screamed in horror when she saw Corey vacuuming the living room. He waved when he saw her. Trina was very angry.

"All right! That's it!" she grabbed the blue-haired teenager's hand and dragged him toward his room.

"But-"

"I so don't find this amusing Corey!" Trina scowled walking past another Corey.

"Hi Corey."

Trina screamed and did a double take looking between the two Coreys. She opened the door to Corey's room and threw the one she was holding inside. Then she walked away holding her head. She was really starting to feel sick now.

Corey, Kin, and Kon witnessed the events happening in the room.

"Uh-oh. This is not good." Corey said.

"If Trina figures out there's more than one of you…" Kon started.

"Then she'll find out about us!" Kin finished. "And if that happens…"

The twin fairies burst into tears.

"WE'LL HAVE TO GO AWAY FOREVER!"

"Wait!" Corey cried. "I'll just wish them all away!"

Kin had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh, there's uh…kind of a problem."

'Da Rules' appeared and Kon flipped to a page.

"It says here in order to undo a copy spell, all of the copies must be in the same room at the same time!"

The book disappeared.

"We'll just have to round em up before Trina finds out!" Kin decided.

He and Kon transformed into cowboys with toy horses and lassos.

"Giddyup partner!" they said simultaneously and burst into laughter.

Downstairs, four Corey clones were working together sweeping the kitchen floor. Little did they know that a trap was set for them in the room. As the clones swept, they accidentally stepped on a rope trapping them.

Corey saw this and talked into a walkie-talkie.

"This is C-1." he said. "Four down acknowledged!"

"Roger that C-1!" Kin said on the other end.

Trina entered her parents bedroom holding an ice pack to her head.

"I'll just lie down in Mom and Dad's bed." she sighed. "So totally ill…"

"Hey Spleen-na!" Trina looked to her right and saw four Coreys dressed as a barbershop quartet.

"_Sweet Adeline…_" they sang.

Trina shrieked and ran out of the room. The four Corey clones laughed until they saw a giant claw above them. The claw grabbed them and pulled them upwards. They saw that it was actually a helicopter or more specifically Kon disguised as a helicopter. Kon talked into a walkie-talkie.

"Kon Kujira! Party of four!" he laughed. "I'm killing me!"

"Roger that!" Corey replied. "Last load coming up!"

The blue-haired boy was currently driving Kin disguised as a crane. The two of them were chasing down the last bit of Corey clones. Corey pulled a switch and Kin scooped up the clones in his mouth. Kon flew by and Kin dropped them into the trunk. Kon used his magic to open the roof of the Riffin house and dropped all of the Coreys inside.

The clones were arguing with each other asking what was going on. Corey, Kin, and Kon reappeared in the room where they did a quick recount.

"All present and accounted for!" Kin concluded.

"Do your stuff amigo!" Kon looked toward Corey.

"I wish they were all gone!" Corey said.

At that moment, the other Coreys had figured out what was going on.

"Hey wait a minute-" they all said at the same time but it was too late. Kin and Kon had granted Corey's wish and they were all gone in a split second.

Meanwhile, Trina was hiding in her parents' closet. She was trembling in fear and hugging her knees to her chest.

"There's only one Corey…only one Corey…only one Corey…" she told herself over and over. Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Trina shrieked and hid behind a bunch of jackets.

"Trina!" Corey exclaimed when he saw his sister. "There you are!"

Trina looked up feeling dizzy. Corey helped her to her feet.

"You fell asleep, started sleep-walking, and ended up here in the closet!"

Trina was confused.

"Like, sleep-walking?"

Corey took his sister's hand and led her to their parents' bed.

"Yeah, funniest thing! You were muttering something about copies!" he laughed.

Trina grabbed her head.

"Uh…yeah…copies…" she giggled and slowly came back to reality.

"Well, you're still only one teenager! And you've still got a lot of work to do peewee!"

"Okay!" Corey jumped in front of a set of mirrors.

"Where should I start?"

Trina shrieked and fainted.

Kin and Kon appeared in front of Corey.

"Hmm…mirrors…" Kin observed.

"Primitive, but effective!" Kon pointed out.

"You're a whole lot of awesome dude!" Kin said to Corey. The three of them laughed but then Kon stopped and looked at Kin.

"You meant me, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Where's the Wand?<strong>

**So as you can probably tell, I had a hard time coming up with a mean nickname for Trina considering Vicky had one in the cartoon. After trying for a while I decided that Mean-a was the best that I could do. Speaking of which, you're all probably wondering where Mina will fit into this story. Well, to put it shortly, she won't. Yeah, sorry, after re-watching all the FOP episodes I just don't think there's a role that fits her. I might try to put her into a minor role but that will probably be all I can do with her. Again, sorry all you Mina fans! **


	3. Chapter 3 Where's the Wand?

**Hey everybody! I know, long time since I last updated. I really enjoy writing these and I especially love the feedback from all of you. So, I'm prepared to make a deal. I have almost half of the episodes written so the sooner this chapter gets reviews, the sooner you'll get another chapter! Sound good? Okay.**

**This chapter was actually pretty hard to write considering I had to change a conversation between a husband and wife to a conversation between two brothers. But this brings up one of the reasons I love Kin and Kon so much: their brotherly relationship. It's so incredible how two twins who are polar opposites can get along so great. And even if they do fight, they can't fight for that long (seriously their make-up hug at the end of War & Peaceville was too adorable). So anyway, I'm happy to say there won't be any incest in this chapter (or in the story for that matter). However, I hope it pleases all you KonTrina fans out there!**

**Also, many of you are still waiting to see Laney in this story and once again I'm asking you to be patient. She will be in a chapter later on, don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Where's the Wand?**

It was 7:45 at the Riffin residence. Trina had been getting very impatient. Her parents had gone out again and she was left to watch over her little brother. Although she did enjoy inflicting pain on him, she found it got boring after a while. The pink-haired teenager glanced at the clock. Her parents were late. Again.

"Where the heck are they?!" Trina grumbled to herself walking to the window.

"Mom and Dad were totes supposed to be home ten minutes ago!"

Trina was relieved when she saw a car pull into the driveway.

"Like, finally!"

Mr. and Mrs. Riffin entered the house to greet their daughter.

"Thanks for baby-sitting sweetie!" Mr. Riffin said.

"Sorry we're late!" Mrs. Riffin said following her husband from behind. Both of Trina's parents were wearing hats with sprinklers on them.

"The Save-The-Sprinkler Foundation meeting ran a little long." Mr. Riffin explained as the hats on his and Mrs. Riffin's head sprayed water over the room.

Trina wanted to scold her parents for making her look after her brother for ten extra minutes (not that she was looking after him much), but she knew if she did that, her angelic reputation would be ruined. So instead, she smiled and pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, are you late? I totes hadn't noticed!"

The water from her parents' sprinklers had gotten her all wet but she continued to smile.

"What lovely hats!" Trina exclaimed.

Mrs. Riffin took off her hat and placed it on the side table.

"Isn't tonight the big costume dance at school?"

Trina acted dumbfounded.

"Oh, like is it?"

Trina brought in a changing booth and came out of it wearing a blue dress and a sparkling gold crown.

"I wondered why I was wearing this!"

Her parents came up to her astonished.

"She's a fairy godmother!" Mrs. Riffin said impressed. "Oh, how beautiful!"

Mr. Riffin looked over his daughter.

"Still, it could use a bit of pizzazz." he suggested.

"Maybe something in our box of emergency costume supplies will come in handy." Mr. Riffin pulled out a box full of props and other items.

"Heaven knows it's helped me in the past!" He handed the box to Trina. Trina did her best to fake a smile.

"Oh, by the way, how was your brother this evening?" Mrs. Riffin asked.

"Oh you know!" Trina said. "The little twerp…I mean angel! Has been quietly playing in his room all night!"

Despite Trina's dishonest demeanor, she was telling the truth. However, Corey wasn't a normal kid and his idea of "playing" was different from others. At least to others who didn't have magical Fairy Grojparents to make everything cooler.

Currently, Corey's room was filled with water and a purple pirate ship was sailing over it.

"Argh! Matey! Argh!" Kon cried.

The fat fairy was currently decked out in a pirate costume and a purple colored beard.

"Have ye any last words before PurpleBeard the pirate makes ye walk the plank?!" Kon showed off his claw hand.

Corey was across from his Grojparent tied up on a plank.

"PurpleBeard?" he said in disbelief.

Kon floated to Corey and changed back into his normal clothes.

"This pirate game was your idea Corey." Kon pointed out. "Besides, it's my favorite color!"

With that, he changed back and waved his hook in Corey's face.

"Argh!"

Corey rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother." he mumbled. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

He quickly got into character.

"Not so fast PurpleBeard!"

Corey jumped off of the plank, flying over Kon and landing on the deck of the ship. He used his sword to cut himself free from the ropes and aimed it at Kon.

"En guard!" He cried ready for the sword fight of a lifetime. But then, he stopped realizing that something was missing.

"Hey, where's Kin?"

"Oh, you know how Kin is Core." Kon said. "He's probably still getting dressed."

At that moment, Kin appeared in a pirate costume similar to Kon's except he wore two eye patches.

"Well? How do I look?" Kin asked. Then he gasped in horror.

"AAA! I can't see!" he shrieked.

Kon waved his wand and one of Kin's eye patches disappeared.

"You only need one bro!" Kon told him.

"Oh!" Kin chuckled. "Thanks sailor!"

The twins laughed hysterically. Corey just watched the scene frowning. He forgot what nerds his Grojparents could be sometimes.

"How we doin' so far Corey?" Kon asked.

"Don't quit your day job." Corey replied. "I knew it'd be thrilling having my Fairy Grojparents around the house."

Kon switched back to his pirate attitude.

"Avast ye swab!" Kon held up his wand along with Kin and the two of them started slashing them against Corey's sword. Corey thought fast and swiftly lifted up his sword smacking Kin's wand out of his hand and out of the window.

Trina was walking out the door carrying her dad's box of costume supplies.

"Have fun at the dance sweetheart!" Mrs. Riffin called out as Kin's wand landed in the box amongst the other props. But Trina didn't notice.

"I will! Thanks to you!" Trina called back to her mother then headed toward her car with a scowl.

Corey and the twin fairies looked out the window and saw Trina leaving with Kin's wand.

"Oh my gosh!" Kin cried. "She's got my magic wand!"

Kon's eyes were lit with horror.

"A magic wand in the wrong hands could mean total disaster! And Trina's hands are the worst hands around!"

Corey beamed.

"I know! I'll wish the wand back!" Corey decided.

"It's not that simple!" Kin said starting to panic.

'Da Rules' appeared and Kin flipped to a page.

"I knew it!" he said. "The Finder's Keeper's law! Whoever holds the wand has complete control over it! We can't wish it back!"

Kin tossed the book out of his hands.

"As long as she has it, she has the power to grant her own wishes, plus, the wishes of others!"

"Then we gotta follow her to the dance and get it back ourselves!" Corey ran to Kon and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Kon quick! We need transportation!"

Kon smiled and waved his wand.

Later, Trina had arrived at her high school where all of the students were wearing fun and crazy costumes for the dance. She walked toward the front door carrying Kin's wand.

"At least I found this fake wand in that dumb box. Now I'll totes win the contest for sure!"

Trina laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Corey was riding inside of a pumpkin carriage heading for the dance. Kin was up front steering Kon who was disguised as a horse. When the trio reached the school, Kon screeched to a halt causing Kin and the carriage to crash into him. The carriage disappeared leaving Corey, Kin, and Kon lying dizzily in a pile.

"Well, I thought it handled great!" Kon said.

"A pumpkin coach?" Corey grumbled.

"Best we could do with one wand." Kon replied.

"Besides, it worked for Cinderella!" Kin added.

"Well yeah…But did I have to wear her dress?"

Corey stood up wearing a pink dress with a long train.

"Sorry! We couldn't break up the set!" Kin giggled.

"Good thing this is a costume party." Corey remarked. "You two will fit right in. Kon, I wish I had another costume. Something manly?"

Kon waved his wand toward Corey which put him inside of a toilet. The boy lifted up the lid spitting out a roll of toilet paper in his mouth.

"We gotta talk." he said.

Inside the school, the students were gathered in the gymnasium for the dance. Trina was by the food table looking absolutely disgusted.

"Ugh, talk about uber lame food!" she picked up a moldy banana. "Two words: guh ross!"

Kin came out from under the table and spotted his wand in Trina's hand. A kid with a bear costume came up to Trina.

"I know." the kid said. "I wish it was all pizza and hot dogs!"

Kin reached for the wand but gasped when it suddenly sparked. Then all of a sudden, pizza and hot dogs came down from the ceiling and landed on the costumed teenagers. Trina came out from under the mess with a pizza on her head and hot dogs in her mouth.

"All right!" she yelled after spitting out the hot dogs. "Like, who's the comedian?!"

But before she could start yelling at whoever was responsible, she noticed a huge red spot on her dress.

"AAA! My costume stained!" she cried. "My beauty totally diminished! I so gotta wash this off!"

The teenager ran toward the dance floor to get to the bathroom. But she stopped when she saw what was going on. A band was playing very slow and boring music. All of the couples dancing together had fallen asleep.

"Ugh! What planet is this music from?" Trina wondered out loud.

Corey snuck up on Trina still in his toilet costume and reached for the wand. Trina sighed.

"I wish they'd play some rock and roll."

"Yipes!" Corey yelped as the wand flashed. The boring music players were replaced by a rock-and-roll band.

"Rock-and-roll!" the lead singer shouted and the band started rocking out a cool tune.

Suddenly, the dance floor started shaking and Corey and Trina screamed when they saw a group of teenage girls running toward the stage screaming. Corey managed to run away in time but Trina was trampled by the feet of several high school students. When the girls ran away, Trina sat up dazed.

"Ugh…freshman!" she said to herself.

Kon stood outside in the hallway forming a plan to get his brother's wand back.

"Time to use the most powerful magical weapon in my arsenal…me!" the fairy laughed as he saw Trina walk by.

"Hey gorgeous."

But the pink-haired teenager had walked right past him. Kon saw this and chuckled nervously. Quickly, he zipped toward the girls' room and changed into a tall muscular man.

"Hey gorgeous."

Trina stopped and looked behind her seeing the black-haired teen.

"Wanna dance?"

Trina stammered.

"Who, like me?" Hearts appeared in the girl's eyes. "I-I-I…"

Kon looked into Trina's eyes.

"Come with me to the Kon…er…concert!"

Trina sighed and fainted. Kon smiled.

"This magnetic charm I have is really a curse! Mission accomplished!"

Kon was about to make a grab for the wand when Kin flew up in front of him.

"Listen Mr. Magic!" he scolded. "You may not be a baby anymore, but I'm still older by three seconds so you have to do what I say! And I say I don't want a woman coming between our brotherly friendship!"

Kin grabbed his twin by the ear and dragged him away.

"Ow! Sure bro. Sure bro!" Kon chuckled. "But you know, the wand!"

Trina sat up from the floor.

"Ugh…men!" she muttered.

Kon looked toward his angry sibling.

"I'm sorry best bro!" he turned back to normal.

"Please forgive me!"

Kin folded his arms.

"I don't know."

Trina entered the bathroom and glanced down at her stained dress.

"I gotta clean this thing up and junk…"

Kon waved his wand and the rock-and-roll band started to play another song. Trina walked into a stall in the bathroom and started to undress.

"This dance just couldn't get any weirder!"

She came out of the stall only wearing her underwear.

Kon floated toward his brother who was still angry.

"C'mon dude! Dance with me!"

Kin looked at Kon and thought it over. Then the two of them laughed and started dancing.

Meanwhile, Trina was soaking her dress in the sink but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remove the spot.

"What's your problem stain?!" she whined.

Just then, an announcement came on.

"Hey you wacky adolescents! It's almost contest time!"

"No!" Trina gasped and ran out of the bathroom leaving her costume in the sink.

Kin and Kon grabbed each other's hands.

"Time for the big finish!" Kon said.

Kin laughed. "Ooh, I love the big finish!"

Kon lifted Kin up into the air and swung him around. Kin whirled across the hallway slamming into Trina causing her to drop the wand in her hand. Kin laughed as he stopped spinning.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

The fairy with glasses looked up and his wand landed in his hand. He smiled and looked at himself through the wand's reflection.

"Hello handsome!"

"And now to announce the contest winner!" the announcer said over the PA.

"Yipe!" Trina gasped and ran toward the gym.

"The first runners-up are…"

A spotlight appeared over Kin and Kon.

"The two nerds in the firefly costumes!"

The announcer handed the brothers a trophy.

"Cool!" they said simultaneously.

Kon took the trophy and the two proceeded to make a speech.

"We'd like to thank the academy…"

The announcer continued.

"And the winner is…"

Another spotlight appeared this time, shining over Trina.

"Trina Riffin!"

Trina beamed as the audience cheered for her and the announcer gave her the first place trophy. But her excitement didn't last long.

"…for the most revealing, and quite frankly, scariest costume."

Trina was confused until she looked at what she was wearing. She had forgotten to put her costume back on and she was standing onstage in her underwear! The girl shrieked and turned red while covering herself in embarrassment.

"Like, somebody get me a costume!"

_Poof!_ Trina found herself inside of a toilet which flushed her down.

Corey was watching with Kin and Kon.

"Well congratulations you two!" he said to his Grojparents. "Trina really seemed to enjoy the dance!"

"Oh, I don't know Corey!" Kon snickered. "I thought she looked a little flushed! Ha, ha! You get it?"

He and Kin laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Party of Three<strong>

**I will probably upload another chapter in a week or so. However, if this gets reviews fast, you might not have to wait! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Party of Three

**Well, you all gave me reviews quickly so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, keep an eye out! The chapter with Laney is coming soon! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Party of Three**

The sun was setting in Peaceville and Corey's parents were getting ready to leave.

"Aw, are you guys going out again?" Corey whined to his mother who was currently putting on perfume.

"We have to dear." she told her son. "Your father's receiving that big award remember?"

Mr. Riffin was covering his hair in a special gel that made it shiny.

"That's right son. I was voted shiniest hair in the office." he walked to Corey.

"Besides, your favorite babysitter will be here."

"Yeah?" Corey groaned. "Who's that?"

"Your sister Trina."

At the sound of her name, Corey screamed. The blue-haired boy ran toward his room and bolted the door with boards of wood. He panted, hoping that he would be safe for a while. Corey looked around his room and found that no one was there.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anybody here?"

The teenager walked past his closet where two pairs of eyes were watching him. Two smiles appeared in the dark.

Corey looked under his bed feeling a bit scared.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, he heard two voices behind him.

"Heeeeyyy Corey!"

"AAA!" Corey shrieked jumping into the air and grabbing onto the lamp on the ceiling. His fairies floated up to him.

"I'm Kin!"

"I'm Kon!"

"And we're…" the two backed away and the words "Fairy Grojparents" appeared.

"Your Fairy Grojparents!"

The word 'fairy' fell and crushed Kon. Kin saw this but tried to keep composure.

"Do you two have to do that every time you appear?" Corey asked.

Kon came out from under the giant word, dazed, but not injured.

"Let's see what the rule book says!" Kin waved his wand and 'Da Rules' appeared. The fairy with glasses flipped to a page.

"Hm, it says here it's optional…"

He and Kon talked at the same time.

"So yes! As a matter of fact we do!"

The twins laughed as Corey fell from the ceiling and onto his bed.

"Well, better brace myself for another miserable evening." Corey sighed.

Magic sparkles surrounded Corey as he was lifted into the air by Kin.

"What's the matter Mr. Grump?"

"Is your dad putting that stuff in his hair again?" Kon waved his wand and a net appeared between him and Kin. Kin hit Corey with his wand sending him over the net toward Kon.

"No." Corey said going along with it. "My sister's watching over me."

"Well you seem a bit old to still need a baby-sitter!" Kon hit Corey over the net. Kin prepared to hit back.

"Just tell your folks that you are a mature young man…" Kin continued as he hit Corey.

"And should be given the chance to spend a few hours on your own!" Kon finished after hitting Corey again. Corey stopped in mid-air beaming.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "That might just work! After all, they trust me!"

The boy looked down and realized that he couldn't float. He fell toward the floor. Kin and Kon looked down at him.

"My point!" Kon said. He and Kin laughed.

Later, Mr. and Mrs. Riffin were just about to leave. Corey was downstairs with them holding Kin and Kon in their goldfish bowl. Mr. Riffin had a ton of items laid out on the floor.

"Emergency rations…emergency phone numbers…first aid kit…second aid kit…third aid kit…emergency flares…and an emergency satellite linked up to the pentagon."

Mr. Riffin checked off the last item on his list.

Mrs. Riffin looked at Corey.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course Mom!" Corey smiled. "Don't worry! You guys are only a phone call away!"

Mrs. Riffin started to cry.

"Oh, our little boy is growing up!" she sobbed. Mr. Riffin put his arms around her.

"Oh, there, there honey. We can always have another one!"

Just then, Trina zoomed down the stairs and met up with her parents.

"Hi Mom and Dad! Here I am! Ready for work!" she exclaimed. "Where is my favorite little brother?"

Trina ran toward Corey and picked him up.

"I love you so much!" She repeatedly slammed Corey to her face.

"We're…so…going…to…have…a…great…evening!" she squeezed her brother into a hug and he started to turn blue.

"Trina sweetie, you don't have to stay home tonight after all." Mr. Riffin explained. "Corey wants to stay by himself."

Trina was shocked. Corey slipped from her arms and she turned angry.

"What?! Are you like, kidding?!" Trina pointed to Corey. "The twerp couldn't do anything by himself if he-uh…"

Trina forgot she was supposed to act nice around her parents so she smiled again.

"Of course! You're totally right Daddy!" Trina patted Corey's head.

"Corey's perfectly capable of staying on his own!"

Corey fainted after being hugged by Trina too hard. Trina headed for the door.

"I was going to go to the mall tonight anyway. Maybe I can find some needy people there that would totes require my services! Tata!"

Trina waved to her parents and closed the door. As soon as they couldn't see her anymore, she scowled. Corey was not going to get away with this. Trina knew that he was up to something and she would do whatever it took to get him in trouble.

Corey was waving to his parents who were leaving in their car.

"Bye Corey!" Mrs. Riffin waved back. "We'll be at the Banquet Hall!"

"Okay Mom!" Corey called.

Trina was hiding in the bushes listening the whole time. She pulled out a note pad and started writing.

"Banquet…Hall…"

Corey went inside the house and looked around. Finally, he was on his own. No parents to supervise him, no older sister to boss him around. He looked down at his goldfish fairies and gave them a cheesy smile. The twins smiled back and went back into their fairy form.

"Party time!" the trio shouted.

"First, we'll need some candy!" Corey decided.

Kin and Kon waved their wands and a giant chocolate bar appeared.

"And some soda!" Kin exclaimed waving his wand. A fountain of soda appeared in the middle of the room.

"Don't forget the pizza!" Kon told Corey. He and Kin waved their wands and a giant pizza fell on all three of them. Kin magically teleported to the front door.

"And no party would be complete without its very own…"

He waved his wand and the door opened. Kon stood outside carrying maracas and behind him was a huge line of dancers.

"Conga line!" Kon cried. He began dancing leading the dancers inside the house.

Trina climbed onto a tree outside her house holding a pair of binoculars.

"Like, if that little runt thinks he's going to cheat me out of a night's allowance, he's totally got another coming!"

The girl looked through the binoculars and she saw Corey dancing with the conga line through the window.

"What the heck is going on down there?" she wondered out loud. "He's so not going to get away with this!"

Trina pulled out her cell phone and dialed her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Riffin were listening to the award ceremony. An announcer was handing out the awards.

"And the award for freshest breath goes to…"

Mr. Riffin heard his cell phone ring and he quietly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's Trina!" Trina said into her phone. "You'd better come home right away! I so think there's a problem with Corey! He's-"

Before Trina could tell her dad, a car pulled into the driveway.

"Huh…" Trina said surprised. "Speedy."

She got down from the tree and ran to meet up with her parents at the door.

"Trina! What's the matter?" Mr. Riffin asked.

Trina opened the door to the house.

"I totes think you should see for yourself!"

But when Trina looked inside, she didn't see a conga line. Instead she saw Corey sitting in an armchair by a fireplace reading Shakespeare. He saw his parents and greeted them.

"Good evening mater, pater! How art thou?"

Mr. Riffin moved toward his son.

"Well, I see what the problem is Trina. Corey, this light is far too dim to be reading in. You'll hurt your eyes son."

Corey smiled at his Grojparents who were in their fish bowl and they smiled back. Trina was still getting over the shock.

"But-but there was music and-and dancing and…revelry and junk!"

Mr. Riffin tapped his finger on Trina's forehead.

"Sweetie, looks like you have an overactive imagination."

He looked back toward his wife.

"Honey, we'd better be getting back to the banquet."

As the Riffins walked toward the door, Trina stood with her mouth wide open. She followed her parents to the door. Kin and Kon turned back into fairies.

"Okay, now what Corey?" Kon asked.

"Well…" Corey thought.

Trina tried to catch up with her parents. But by the time she got outside, they were already driving away.

"But-but-but…oh…"

The pink-haired girl was very angry. Corey had tricked her again. She ran toward the window and was dumbfounded when she saw her brother riding a monster truck in mud. Corey laughed.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Whoa! Cool!"

"This is impossible." Trina said to herself as she got covered in mud. She scowled and cleaned herself off. When she looked back in the window, she saw Corey riding a roller coaster!

"Yeah! Whee! Woohoo! Warp speed Mr. Sulu!" he cheered.

"Like, I'll show him!" Trina growled. She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Corey on the roller coaster.

"Ha! Proof!" the teenager snickered evilly and dialed her parents again.

"Daddy? It's Trina." she talked into the phone. "I think there's a problem with Corey! You'd better get home right-"

Trina heard car screeches and saw her parents already in the driveway.

"…away?" Trina was speechless. "Huh. Nice car."

She zipped up to the front door. Her parents ran up to her.

"Trina! What's wrong this time?" Mr. Riffin asked his daughter.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Trina pulled out the photo of Corey on the roller coaster. But before the Riffins could get a chance to see the picture, Kin and Kon rubbed their wands together and Trina's proof turned into a photo of Mr. Riffin in his clover-patterned underwear.

"Why, that's you dear!" Mrs. Riffin pointed out. "And those are the briefs I got you for Saint Patrick's day!"

The two adults laughed.

"So they are!" Mr. Riffin chuckled. He cleared his throat and looked toward his daughter with his hands on his hips.

"What's the meaning of this young lady?"

Trina looked at the photo in disbelief. She could have sworn she had proof of Corey's misbehavior.

"But…but…but!"

"Yes, that's my tush." Mr. Riffin said pointing to the picture. "Now explain!"

Mrs. Riffin opened the door to the house.

"I'll just check on Corey." she walked into the house and saw her son surrounded by candles floating in the air meditating.

"Well here's Corey!" Mrs. Riffin exclaimed. "He's just practicing his transcendental meditation!"

Mr. Riffin came in and patted Corey on the head.

"Atta boy! Just like his old man!"

Trina pointed a finger at Corey.

"But he…he-"

"He's fine." Mr. Riffin reassured Trina. "In fact sweetheart, I don't think we'll need you looking after your brother for a while. Corey seems perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

Corey smiled and winked at Kin and Kon who winked back. Trina gasped.

"Like, is that like being…"

"FIRED!" Corey finished for her.

Kin and Kon laughed as Trina sadly walked toward her room. Corey hugged his mom.

"Thanks Mom! I had a great time staying all by myself!"

Mrs. Riffin gasped when she looked at Corey. There was a huge red object in between Corey's teeth.

"Corey! What's that in your teeth?!"

Kin and Kon stopped laughing to notice.

"Huh?"

Corey was confused.

"Uh, gee Mom. I don't know."

Mr. Riffin looked down at his son in disappointment.

"I'll tell you what it is. It's poor dental hygiene is what it is!" he pointed to Corey's teeth.

"If you can't take proper care of your teeth young man, then maybe you aren't mature enough to stay by yourself after all."

Trina was about to walk upstairs when she heard her father. She brightened at his words and smiled wickedly running to him.

"But…but…" Corey stammered.

"What is this fascination with my fanny?" Mr. Riffin remarked.

Trina stepped in front of Corey and faced her dad.

"Daddy? Allow me to instruct Corey in the proper methods of cavity prevention!"

The pink-haired teenager whipped out a giant electric toothbrush. She pulled on its engine and it sounded like a chainsaw. Kin and Kon gasped in horror.

"Thanks sweetie." Mr. Riffin said to Trina. "We are so lucky to have a daughter like you."

Trina lifted Corey by the arm.

"My pleasure." Trina dragged Corey away. "I won't rest until every tooth in this house is totally spotless!"

The evil girl got into Corey's face.

"That could take years." she laughed evilly.

Kin and Kon glanced at each other nervously. They knew that Trina would be checking goldfish teeth too so they pulled out their toothbrushes and started cleaning their teeth rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Fairy Flu<strong>

**Remember: Quicker reviews=earlier updates!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fairy Flu

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for...Laney's debut in The Fairy Grojparents! In case you haven't guessed already, yes, I did cast her as Tootie. Before you all rage at me for my poor choices let me defend myself. I was not originally planning on casting Laney as Tootie. For one thing, the two of them have nothing in common other than the fact that they both have crushes on the main boy in their respected shows. Even still, Laney does not meet the level of creepiness that Tootie has in FOP so I was pretty much out of ideas for her. That is, until I saw the movie Grow Up Timmy Turner! and started to draw parallels between the two. Grown-Up Tootie is nothing like the Tootie in the show and is a lot more sensible, just like Laney. She is also a lot more mature and doesn't show her love for Timmy in the same way similar to how Laney doesn't always show she is in love with Corey. Now let's look at Timmy and Corey's sides of the relationships. Timmy did not like Tootie in the cartoon and found her creepy but eventually started showing signs of liking her, especially in the movie (spoiler alert) where the two end up together in the end. Corey likes Laney as a friend and doesn't show signs of liking her until later in the show, so hopefully, they will end up together if Grojband lasts for another season. Finally, let's look at the couples' relationship interference. In Grow Up Timmy Turner!, Cosmo and Wanda are constantly getting in the way of Timmy and Tootie, by ruining their dates repeatedly. In the Grojband episode All You Need Is Cake, Kin and Kon got in the way of Corey and Laney's dates in a similar way except they didn't do it purposely. I also believe this episode brought out Laney's insane side like when she repeatedly grabs onto Corey to show he belongs to her, yells at Kin and Kon to stop ruining everything, and is too caught up in her feelings to see that Corey isn't happy with her. These are all things that Tootie does with Timmy in the show (except for the yelling) so that's when I decided that Laney and Tootie aren't so different after all. If you still disagree with me after reading all of this, then I won't argue with you and I'll understand if you stop reading my fanfics. If you don't disagree, then hey, good for you. Maybe one day I'll write the Grow Up Timmy Turner! movie Grojband style but for now, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**The Fairy Flu!**

It was Saturday at Corey's house. Corey was in his room and he already knew it was going to be a bad day. He had just received a birthday party invite and as he finished reading it, he groaned.

"A birthday party? Oh rats!"

Corey heard the familiar _poof!_ sound behind him. He turned around and screamed. Quickly, the boy hid under his bed.

Kin and Kon had appeared with rat faces. Kon looked toward Kin.

"He said rats right?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what he said." Kin replied.

The two of them changed back to normal. Corey looked out from under his bed.

"You guys don't understand! This is a total disaster! I've been invited to a birthday party for that girl Laney Penn!"

"So?" Kin asked.

"She's the roughest girl in the neighborhood, she's got a huge crush on me, and to make things worse, Trina volunteered to supervise the party!"

"Gasp!" Kin and Kon went.

"Trina your evil older sister!" Kin cried.

"A girl who's downright Mean-a!" Kon added.

"There's no way I can get out of it either." Corey walked toward his bedroom door. "I guarantee my parents would tell me, it would be a good idea to help my sister."

Corey opened the door where his parents were standing.

"Corey?" they said at the same time. "We think it would be a good idea to help your sister."

Corey shut the door. "See?"

"Well, we're your Fairy Grojparents!" Kon said.

"Why don't we go with you?" Kin suggested.

Kon chuckled.

"We might even liven things up a little!"

The two laughed, but their laughter was cut short when Kon sneezed.

_Poof!_ A carousel appeared above Corey and crushed him. Kin waved his wand and it disappeared.

"Uh-oh!" Kon said worried. "I must be catching…'it'!"

Corey was confused.

"What's 'it'?"

"The Fairy Flu!" Kon cried. "It's a disease only us magic dudes get!"

"It causes us to temporarily lose control of our powers!" Kin explained further.

"Anything can happen!" Kon shrieked.

"Well then I can't take you with me!" Corey concluded. "No telling what problems you'll cause!"

"Uh, maybe it's better if I stay here with your parents." Kon suggested. He then sneezed again and _poof!_ Corey's house had magically teleported out of Earth!

Corey looked out the window and saw where they were.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried. "You sneezed us to the moon!"

Both of Corey's parents were outside floating in space.

"Wow, honey!" Mr. Riffin exclaimed. "I am losing weight!"

Corey stood speechless for a moment.

"On second thought, you'd better come with me."

Later, Corey was walking over to Laney's house for the party. In one hand, he carried a present, in the other he carried Kin and Kon who were disguised as balloons. Corey looked up at his fairies.

"How do you feel Kon?"

"Awesome Core!" Kon smiled. "In fact, I think I'm over 'it'!"

But when Corey walked toward the front door of Laney's house and rang the doorbell, Kon sneezed again this time turning Corey's head into a toilet! The door opened and there stood a short red-haired girl with black eye shadow.

"Is that you Corey?" she asked excitedly. She was surprised by what she saw on her stoop.

"Happy birthday Laney." Corey said, the lid on his toilet head moving up and down.

Laney screamed, punched Corey, and ran back into her house. Corey looked up at the twins dazed from getting hit.

"What's her problem?"

Kin held up his wand.

"Sorry Toity." he changed Corey's head back to normal. "I mean Corey!"

Just then, the door opened again and Trina was standing in front of Corey.

"Well! If it isn't like, one of the twerp scouts out on his daily patrol!" Trina scowled. "Are you like, trying to scare my new client?!"

Laney peeked out from behind Trina ready to attack again. She was relieved to see Corey.

"Oh, it is you Corey!" she went up to him blushing. "Sorry if I hit you too hard. Your Halloween costume is way cool. Come on in!"

The red-headed girl took Corey by the arm and dragged him into her house. She led him to the living room where her party was going on.

"Welcome to my party." Laney said love-struck.

Corey looked around and saw a group of teenagers having fun while jumping on the furniture. Two of them were whacking the shoes of a party clown.

"No Mom." the clown said to himself. "I don't need college. I'm going to follow my dream and become a clown."

Laney whispered to Corey.

"The clown was my parents' idea."

Trina zipped inside the house and butted the clown out of the way.

"All right you little skin marks!" she shouted. "Like, listen up!"

The teens stopped and looked at Trina.

"Hello there!" Trina smiled. "I'm Trina! And I'm…THE ABSOLUTE RULER!"

One of the kids glared at the pink-haired girl.

"How come you're the absolute ruler?" he asked. The other kids backed away worrying about what would happen to him. Trina smiled at the boy.

"Like, because my little artichoke, I'm sixteen, and you're thirteen."

She then raised her voice.

"DO THE MATH!"

The boy screamed and ran away. Laney took Corey by the arm and dragged him to the group around Trina.

"Like, these are the party rules and junk." Trina began. "I'm only gonna say this once. So like, pay attention!"

The wicked teenager told the guests the rules but not before Kon sneezed.

"Now then…"

_Poof!_ Trina was now a frog.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

Frog Trina stopped when she spotted a fly and licked it up with her tongue. She continued.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

"Gasp!" Kin said and he turned Trina back to normal. But she didn't seem to remember being a frog for a short amount of time.

"Like, everybody got that?" she asked the kids.

The young adults glanced at each other and after a few seconds, broke out into applause. Trina looked at them in surprise. They acted like they had just seen a magic trick.

"Sub-humans…" she muttered walking away.

The party clown glared at her.

"Show-off…"

Laney looked at Corey with love in her eyes.

"C'mon Corey." she said. "Let's go play 'Spin the Bottle!'"

Before the blue-haired teenager could protest, Laney had already started to lead him up to her room. Corey accidentally released his grip on Kin and Kon. The two fairies floated in the air feeling dizzy. Kon was already sick, but Kin was starting to feel a bit off too. Suddenly, they were both grabbed by the party clown who was trying to entertain a group of kids.

"Okay, who likes balloons?" he asked.

"We do!" the kids cried.

Upstairs, Laney, Corey, and two other teens were getting ready to play 'Spin the Bottle'.

"Winner gets to kiss me!" Laney said and looked at Corey dreamily. "Go ahead Corey."

Corey gave the bottle a good spin and he started to sweat nervously. He prayed that the bottle wouldn't land on him. After it spun for a few times, it finally landed on the boy across from Corey. The boy shrieked.

"Oh…" Laney said disappointed.

"Yes!" Corey cheered.

The boy must not have wanted to get kissed because he blew on the bottle and it pointed toward Corey.

"Oh…" Corey said disappointed.

"Yes!" Laney cheered.

Back downstairs, the clown was twisting Kin and Kon into different shapes. The twins cried out in pain as they were pulled around each other.

"Ta-da." the clown said unenthusiastically as he showed the kids the balloon animal he made.

"Two boa constrictors dancing."

Corey backed into the door in Laney's room as Laney moved in for a kiss. She saw how scared the boy was and believe it or not, she understood. She was known for being rough on boys, so Corey must have been afraid that she was going to hurt him again. But Laney really liked Corey and wouldn't do anything to cause him harm on purpose. Laney smiled at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"C'mon Corey." she said. "Don't be shy. I don't bite."

Suddenly, a magical sneeze turned Laney's teeth into a bear trap. But this time, the sneeze was from Kin!

Corey screamed and jumped through the door of Laney's room to get away from her.

Kin and Kon both started sneezing like crazy. Kin gave his brother a glare.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Contagious!" he scolded. "Now I have 'it'!"

Corey was running away from Laney down the halls. Her head changed into several dangerous objects. First a lawn mower, then a pair of scissors, then a chainsaw!

Corey ran past his sick fairies.

"Quick!" he yelled still running from Laney whose head was now a cheese grater. "What cures the Fairy Flu?"

Laney chased after him now with pliers for a head.

"Uh, well, an enormous amount of sauerkraut usually does the trick." Kon told him.

Corey stopped running and Laney came up to him with a Swiss army knife head. Corey waited for her to change back to normal and when she did, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Laney I need sauerkraut now!"

Trina, meanwhile was lying on the couch in another room.

"Like, maybe now I can catch up on my beauty rest! Not that I need any!" she cackled.

Kin and Kon both sneezed at the same time and _poof!_ Trina transformed into a purple fire-breathing dragon. She roared and jumped through the walls.

Corey and Laney were in the kitchen with a huge vat of sauerkraut on the table. Laney was stuffing sauerkraut into Kon while Corey stuffed some into Kin.

"Why are we stuffing sauerkraut into your balloons?" Laney asked confused.

"They're uh…rare German balloons!" Corey answered quickly. "Now stuff! Stuff like the wind!"

Trina had entered the living room roaring angrily. When the others saw her, they shrieked in fear. Trina pounced onto them and attempted to devour them. She released her fire breath burning the entire room and then stomped into the kitchen.

Corey and Laney screamed when they saw the teenage dragon. They were so scared that they tossed Kin and Kon onto the floor. Kon belched loudly and the two of them turned into fairies again.

"Hey!" Kin exclaimed. "It worked!"

"We're cured!" Kon cheered.

Trina snarled at her brother and gave an evil smile showing her sharp teeth.

"Nice dragon…" Corey said calmly. "Good girl…"

Trina dove toward Corey but luckily, Corey jumped out of the way and she landed in the bowl of sauerkraut instead. She shook her head trying to get it off of her. Corey just stood in the corner panting with fear.

"Uh you guys?" Corey said to his Grojparents. "I don't mean to be a pest but…"

Kin and Kon appeared next to Corey.

"Perish the thought!" Kin joked.

"JUST CHANGE HER BACK TO NORMAL!"

Kin and Kon floated up toward Trina's dragon head. She was currently finished eating all of the sauerkraut in the bowl and had gotten her head free. She looked at Corey and decided he would be a perfect dessert. Kin and Kon quickly waved their wands and _poof!_ they had successfully changed Trina back to her old self.

Trina roared in Corey's face but she was surprised to see that she no longer had fire breath. Instead, she had sauerkraut breath which Corey could smell.

"Halitosis!" Corey said.

Kin and Kon changed back into balloons before anyone could see them. Trina walked into the living room but found the whole place was burnt to a crisp. The birthday clown was hiding behind a table and furniture was practically destroyed. Laney came out from behind a broken armchair and smiled when she saw that Corey was safe.

"My hero!" she ran up to her crush. "You really are as tough as I am!"

With that, the girl kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh…" Corey moaned. All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling so well. The next thing he knew, he was back home in bed with a fever and a rash all over his body. Kin and Kon were there but unlike Corey, they were feeling just fine.

"Man I feel great!" Kon started running in place. "Who's up for a ten-mile jog?"

The door to Corey's room opened and his parents walked in.

"Hi son." his dad called. "It's Doctor Dad and Doctor Mom!"

Kin and Kon saw Corey's parents coming in and turned into posters on the wall before they could be spotted. Mr. Riffin walked toward Corey's bed and examined his son.

"Ah, seems the sauerkraut allergy runs in the family."

Trina peeked her head into the room.

"Hi Corey…" she greeted sinisterly.

Corey screamed. Mr. and Mrs. Riffin stepped out of the room.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone." Mr. Riffin said as he left with his wife.

Trina moved out of the way and Corey saw Laney standing behind her.

"Hi Corey!" she waved.

"No!" Corey screamed.

Trina let Laney inside.

"Your parents will pick you up later! Let me know if you need anything! Bye!" The teenager left the room laughing maniacally.

Laney ran up to the blue-haired boy's bed and sat down.

"Oh Corey! Don't you worry! I'll stay by your side every second!"

The girl pulled out a container and opened it up. Inside was what Corey was dreading the most. Laney held a spoon to Corey's mouth.

"Sauerkraut?" she offered.

"Ugh…" Corey moaned sinking into his bed.

"Eww…" Kin and Kon gagged.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Temp<strong>

**So as you can see, I tried to make Laney as creepy as possible and more on the tough side. I made it so she has a reputation of being rough on guys so that's why Corey is afraid of her. This is definitely the chapter with the most original lines. I also feel like Tootie wasn't as creepy in the older episodes as she is now so maybe Laney is almost like herself in this chapter. Unfortunately, since Tootie only made one appearance in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons, this will be Laney's only chapter in this fanfiction. However, if this fic is liked enough, I will continue to write more episodes in fanfiction form including those featuring Tootie so Laney will have more chapters! Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed and I may upload another chapter a few days from now (if you're still planning to read them). **


End file.
